


Koolaid

by C4ybaby



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Chocolate, Cookies, Drabble, Enemies to Friends, Humor, Multi, To Be Continued, Uneasy Allies, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4ybaby/pseuds/C4ybaby
Summary: “If Master Xehanort had a bowl of Kool Aid and told everyone to drink the Kool aid,who would most likely drink the Kool aid?”“I wouldn't drink the Kool Aid.”





	Koolaid

**Author's Note:**

> Look a thing! I wrote this in the depths of   
> nighttime. Who knows if people like it i may make more or if im not busy.

“

Chapter One - Cookies and Freaks

The cookies were gone.

Yet in defense who would eat cookies left on the counter clearly dubbed ‘'Do not eat’ on the top lid? Xigbar didn't feel anything at first,it took a few moments of dread to cross him before he gave a bewildered look. The cookies...They were just here! Right here! They did not just vanish. 

Xigbar looked under,over and to the side of the table. Nada,nothing,zilch. A sudden dread hijacked his nonexistent heart and whispered a silent tune of dread into his ear “You’re fucked~” It sang.

And somewhere. Two idiots were fighting over a eerie tin of cookies left unattended for a moment by a one eyed pirate who was getting too old for this high blood pressure bullshit. 

***

Xehanort was a hard working young man with aspiration to complete whatever tasks he was given with ease,he never really complained per se. Yet it was desired that he was able to take a break once and awhile. 

“Why has Kingdom Heart forsaken thee…” Muttered the man underneath his breath. Vanitas was in the room and of course the boy was eating cookies on the couch nonchalantly putting Xehanort’s OCD in hyperdrive.

It wasn't like they hated each other,they just thought very LOWLY of eachother. 

“Oh...It's you.” Vanitas almost sounded bored at the fact he had just stated. “Goody,” Vanitas voiced aloud,leaking in sarcasm. Xehanort eyed the mess golden eyes peering through Vanitas like a double edged sword. 

“Stop staring at me like that! You look like Master Xehanort it's weird!” Vanitas took a giant bite out of the fairly large cookie. Xehanort felt his stomach drop as he stared down the cookie this time. A bottomless pit that whined in pain at the intoxicating scent.

Was that chocolate? With fudge?

“Maybe because I am Xehanort.” Vanitas cocked a brow in confusion following the young man's gaze to the chocolate cookie. Vanitas could practically see drool dripping down his jaw at this point.

“May I get a cookie?” Vanitas stared at Xehanort’s open hand for a while before bringing the tin closer. 

“No.” As if taunting the hungry man Vanitas took another bite out of the cookie smirking as he did so,his smile so wide that it seemed he had been blessed by Kingdom Hearts. 

Chocolate.

“Maybe we could...Come to an agreement?” Rubbing his arm Xehanort stared enchantedly at the cookie. When was the last time he had chocolate? 

“What do you have in mind?” Vanitas learned in. Looking like he was selling an illicit drug. Xehanort was losing patience with Vanitas quickly, but Xehanort would gladly sell his heart for chocolate.

“I don’t kill you,” Hissed the chocolate crazed man,shuffling around Vanitas he reached for the tin of chocolate cookies. Only to have Vanitas throw Void Gear at his head and jump back from his spot on the couch,cookie crumbs dancing along with him. 

Summoning No Name, Xehanort ran at Vanitas. Summoning his blade back to his hand,but Vanitas blocked the attack straining against the power of the man. Cookies in the tin in one hand,defense in the form of Void Gear in his other hand. 

“I won’t give them to you---” Plopping down on Vanitas,Xehanort carelessly ripped the lid of the cookies off. Vanitas strained under the weight of the teen. 

“Get off your fat!” Retorted Vanitas.

“That's muscle!” 

“Yeah and I'm fucking Peter Pan!” 

***

Xigbar approached Master Xehanort calmly. Or that's what it looked like in his head at least. “Have you seen a tin of chocolate cookies anywhere old coot?” Golden eyes stared curiously at Xigbar who seemed to be a bit on edge. 

“No,why do you ask?” Grumbled the old man. Master Xehanort glared suspicious of Xigbar and his intentions. “What have you done?”

“Nothing really!”

“I am old and weary,please do hurry and tell me Braig?” Xigbar peered around nervously. Seeing him unaffected at the mention of his previous name gave Master Xehanort a bad feeling. 

“Okay I might have baked some cookies?” Master Xehanort summoned a keyblade to his hand urging Xigbar to continue the story. “Okay! Put the sharp blade away!” 

Master Xehanort sighed. 

“...And put marijuana in it?” Master Xehanort turned away from Xigbar calmly,which only seemed to relax Xigbar slightly. “So you're not mad?” A quick strike to the back of the head did him in good.

“Ow,alright I deserved that!”

“Who ate the cookies?”

“I have no idea.” WACK “Ow! Fuck! I said sorry!” 

 

“Xe?”   
“Yeah?  
“Why is the room spinning?”  
“I dunno…”

A few moments of silence past between the two. The tin of cookies rests on the couch and the crumbs tiggle Xehanort’s mouth. 

“If Master Xehanort had a bowl of Kool Aid and told everyone to drink the Kool aid,who would most likely drink the Kool aid?” 

“I wouldn't drink the Kool Aid.”

Momentarily the floor stopped spinning and Xehanort miraculously stood up. “I’m thirsty…” Vanitas stood alongside him slurring his speech to the point of eligibility.

“I think th’se cook’es had sumthin in ‘em.” Xehanort laughed patting Vanitas roughly on the back. 

“Don't be so silly!” 

“I want Ice cream.”

Xehanort the more capable of the two opened a corridor of darkness quickly sliding a hood over his silver hair. “Shhh!” Xehanort held a finger to his lips eyes wide. “I can hear Kingdom Hearts..” 

Vanitas stared at his elder with a respect in his eyes. Though they were surrounded by a faint hue of red. “R’ally?” T’ke us to Keydom H’arts!” Vanitas grabbed Xehanort by his forearm,pointing toward the void in front of them. 

“To infinity!” Xehanort pulled away eyes betrayed. Saddened at the lost of contact Vanitas tried to pull Xehanort once more,but he crossed his arms stubbornly. 

“I want Ice Cream!” Xehanort pouted like a child his eyes swarming with tears. “I was going to get double chocolate hazelnut!” Vanitas grew frustrated by Xehanort's obsession with chocolate,Vanitas grabbed the elders hand. 

“Come on!” Vanitas dragged an unwilling Xehanort to the voiding dark corridor. “I ‘an hear Ki’dom hearts too!” and the two set off on a color hallucination of Kingdom Hearts.


End file.
